Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of touch technologies, and particularly, to an in-cell touch panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With quick development of display technologies, touch panels (TP) are increasingly extending all over the people's lives. Currently, the touch panels may be classified, according to configurations thereof, as: an add-on touch panel, an on-cell touch panel and an in-cell touch panel. Among others, the add-on touch panel is a liquid display panel with a touch function formed by separately manufacturing a touch panel and a liquid display panel (LCD) and then bonding them together; the add-on touch panel has disadvantages such as higher production cost, lower light transmittance, thicker module and the like. In contrast, in the in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes of the touch panel are embedded inside of the liquid display panel, so that the thickness of the whole module can be reduced, and the production cost of the touch panel can be also decreased greatly, thus the in-cell touch panel is highly appreciated by panel manufacturers.
At present, existing in-cell touch panels are configured to detect a touch position of a finger based on a mutual capacitance or self-capacitance principle. With the self-capacitance principle, a plurality of self-capacitance electrode may be arranged in the same layer in the touch panel and be insulated from one another; when the panel is not touched by a human body, the capacitance carried by each self-capacitance electrode is a fixed value; when the panel is touched by a human body, the capacitance carried by the corresponding self-capacitance electrode is the fixed value plus a body capacitance, and a touch detection chip detects changes in capacitance values of respective capacitance electrodes during a touch time period so as to determine the touch position. The body capacitance may contribute to all self-capacitances, while the body capacitance can only contribute to a projection capacitance in the mutual capacitance, thus an amount of change in touch capacitance in a self-capacitances-based touch panel, which is caused due to the panel being touched by a human body, will be larger than that in a touch panel manufactured according to the mutual capacitance principle. Thus, compared to the mutual capacitance based touch panel, the self-capacitances-based touch panel can effectively increase touch signal-to-noise ratio, thereby improving accuracy for touch sensing.
A specific configuration of the existing in-cell touch panel is shown in FIG. 1, where one self-capacitance electrode 1 corresponds to a plurality of pixel units 2 of the liquid display panel, and adjacent self-capacitance electrodes 1 are insulated from each other via a gap S. In this in-cell touch panel, however, the gap S is located between adjacent self-capacitance electrodes 1, thus when displaying, there will be a difference in brightness between the gap (“A” region shown in FIG. 1) between adjacent self-capacitance electrodes 1 and an interior portion (“B” region shown in FIG. 1) of the self-capacitance electrode 1 in the display panel, thereby resulting in undesirable defects such as bright lines, dark lines or the like in the display panel.